Encountered
by LemonNekos
Summary: Ereri. 16 year old Eren Jeager discovers love for the first time, in the form of 18 year old Levi Ackerman. He pursues this newfound feeling, wanting to know more until he finds he is too far deep. [ Listed as oc because of the amount of characters. Rated M for later smut.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Eren, would you like anything to drink?" His sister-like friend, Mikasa, asked as they stood in front of the Subway counter. The hum of people in the food court filled the boy's ears.

"Don't daze off now, Eren." Armin nudged his arm. Eren sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just tired", he turned toward Mikasa, "I'll have Sierra Mist."

She nodded in response then finished the order. The trio headed for a table, when Eren heard a clamor that made him slow down slightly. He turned his head toward the noise to see a cluster of people surrounding someone. The man seemed rather short, as if it wasn't hard enough to see them already.

"Oh come on Eren!" Armin said with a whine of frustration. Eren's forest green eyes snapped back toward his group.

"Sorry, sorry." He sighed and swiftly headed over to them. Eren decided to sit on the side facing the group since he was curious on the whole clamor around whoever it was. At last, somebody ducked away clearing an opening to reveal the rather short guy. He had sharp storm gray eyes, something Eren couldn't rip his own away from.

The shorter man turned slightly toward the direction of the brunette, barely catching an outline of him when another person blocked the view of each other. Something passed through the swift gaze with one another. Green eyes burned in the raven haired man's memory until someone tapped his shoulder and led him toward the bathroom, where a couple of other guys were waiting.

Eren frowned in distaste as the males in the group entered the hall that led to the bathroom. The brunette stood up involuntarily and began to walk toward the bathroom, something pulling him toward it.

"Eh? Eren?" Armin jumped slightly.

"Eren!" Mikasa stood up.

"Bathroom maybe?" The blonde boy sighs and unpacks his sandwich. Mikasa sat back down hesitantly.

"Maybe...". Meanwhile, Eren carefully pushed open the men's bathroom door. A chat was going on near it. There was less clamoring around the short man but he seemed rather bored with a blank looking expression.

Eren took short steps closer to take in the stature of his face. The short man had an impressive jawline, he was lightly tanned, and he looked serious and disgusted at the same time. It was as if someone smelled like shit all the time. Those sharp eyes with a full focus of grey, the shaved sides of black hair that was neatly brushed equally on both sides were both captivating. Either way, in Eren's mind, he was hot.

"Damn this bathroom is dirty." Eren caught him say under his breath. The brunette couldn't help but smile at this. Is he really complaining on how dirty the bathroom is? He thought that he should look away, yet he couldn't. Look away you creep! Eren thought. He remained captivated by the stern handsomeness of this man.

He didn't notice that he was still moving forward until his stomach bumped into the sink making him jump and let out a small gasp. The short man's eyes immediately snap towards Eren. His mouth agape and his face flushes red as he stumbles backward into an open stall with a shout of surprise.

"What the-" The guys surrounding the black haired man stepped towards the stall to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! J-Just slipped! haha..." Eren muttered embarrassedly.

The man that Eren was so interested in rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Damn brat." He said. One of the guys in his group tugged at him.

"Hey let's go Levi, that kid is kind of a weirdo." The guy whispers. The short man, who that guy called Levi, shrugged him off and began toward the exit.

Eren waited for a while until he heard the shuffle of people following the short man like ducklings following their mother. He peeked out then sighed in relief. The brunette quickly sped out of the bathroom, keeping his head down.

A warmth of embarrassment crawled up his cheeks as he realised the only real reason he went inside the bathroom was just to get a better look at that guy. Levi. He thought. How could he go and fall into a stall like that, so embarrassing!

He sighed and tried to force the heat in his cheeks to go down. He flopped into his seat next to Mikasa. "Eren, is something wrong? You seem to be distracted." She asks quietly, trying to not get Armin involved. Armin had just pulled a book out from his bag so he could read while he ate.

"Ugh!" Eren groaned as he lets his face hit the cold table with a thud. The blonde looked up from his book before closing it.

"What happened now?" Armin puts his hand on top of the other. Mikasa glances at him and simply shrugs lightly.

"I'm a dumbass." He exasperates.

"What did you do?" Armin leaned expressing a worried look. Eren slightly tilted his face toward his friend.

"Oh, nothing I just embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of strangers" he said with a mildly depressed tone in his voice, "especially this really handsome guy." That last part accidentally slipped from his mouth.

His two friends jumped slightly at this. Eren shifted uncomfortably and raised his head as he reached for his bag of cheddar sun chips.

"In the men's bathroom? A guy?" Armin said in a lower tone. Mikasa had a look of surprise on her face.

"Hey now, don't assume I'm gay now. Because I'm not!" He raised his hands in defense before popping a sun chip into his mouth.

A spark of doubt formed in Armin's eyes, "Oh really?" He sighed then smiled rather innocetly. "Then why do you keep glancing over at that table?" Eren tensed at the sudden accusation.

"I'm just curious on how he reacted." He mumbled in response before dumping the crumbs from his sun chip bag into his open mouth.

Wait, why would I care? He's a complete stranger! The thought made Eren grip his sandwich in frustration. "I guess I'm right" Armin grins. The brunette breathed out in frustration and took another bite of the sandwich in his grip.

"Whatever let's just go already." Eren said, spewing bread crumbs and bits of meat and cheese on the wrapper. He wrapped up what was left of his sandwich. Mikasa raises her head and immediately follows suit.

"Wait- guys come on!" Armin scrambles to gather all of his things. As they head off from their table, a certain horse face taps Mikasa's shoulder.

"Hey, it's been a while, I still haven't heard your answer for that date?" Jean said, leaning toward her.

"Oh just fuck off Jean, I'm annoyed as it is." Eren unexpectedly butts in a little too loudly making plenty of people glance his way. Even him- that stranger that caught his eye. Yet, the brunette didn't notice.

"Is it because of what I said?" Armin whispers to Eren timidly.

"No, no. I'm just annoyed at myself is all." Eren sighs, gritting his teeth a bit. Mikasa jogs up beside Eren, giving him a light comforting pat on his shoulder. The green eyed boy pushed it off like always, even though he has always secretly appreciated it.

The trio exited the mall in a hurry but not without notice. "Levi!" Eren glanced back to see the short black haired man turn toward the direction of his name. A young woman wearing glasses asked. "It's creepy to stare at random guys, what are you, gay?" Eren overheard and immediately turned his back toward the exit, now in a greater hurry.

There was a light pain in his chest from those words, but also a fluttery sensation knowing that this 'Levi', the man he has been so interested in had turned his gaze to him. "Shut up, shitty glasses. You shouldn't be talking about creeps when you are one." Levi snapped coolly.

"Haha! Well, it's not like I have a problem with homos." She laughed.

"Tch, i'm not gay." He said with a click of his tongue. (lying is not OK)

Eren, on the other hand, had just made a realization. "Hey, Armin."He said, rubbing his forehead, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hm?" The blonde replied.

"Maybe I am gay." Eren admitted hesitantly.

Armin glanced at him, lightly tensing. "You could be bi, but don't worry. Maybe the guy really did look attractive, it could just be acknowledgement." He said calmly. "You only looked at him, I don't think you'd swing that quickly for a stranger." Armin said, raising his head to look at him with a smile.

Eren straightened up and nodded. _Its probably nothing._ He thought to himself. Nope, nothing at all. _I was probably envious, yeah, I was just a little jealous!_ He sighs in relief and stretches his back.

Yet that's a lot to get worked up over a small encounter.

 **AUTHOR/EDITOR'S NOTE (AE/n)~**

 **Ahem, this** **is Lemon, the supposed main author of our first fanfic as a joint account. :D I am an amateur writer so feedback is appreciated. Helping with this is editor Neko. He also keeps me in check from working to slow, heh. Please give more info, I'm bad at this.**

 **Hi!~ Neko here. As lemon said, I'm the editor. I keep things spic and span. I'm really loving this joint account thing and can't wait to do more! Feedback is appreciated but not necessary. Have a good day!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright class, that's it for today." The teacher announced. The school bell rang shortly after. Eren raised his head, coming out of his dazed trance and stretched his back in his chair.

"Eren! There's someone outside asking for you!" Armin ran up to him.

Could it be? Eren thought. He ran out of the classroom, and bumped into someone. "S-Sorry!" He sputtered out before he kept running. As he shifts through the crowd of exiting students, he sees the exit was right in front of him. Sunlight filters through the small windows. He comes to a stop at the top of the stairs of Shingeki Highschool, his eyes darting around for the familiar small man he saw at the mall. Eren's eyes stopped as he saw the man in question.

"Are you Eren?" Levi asks as he steps out of the sea of students trying to rush home after a long day at school. It was as if the sun was only shining on the short man, Eren's surroundings were blurred. Levi extends his hand towards Eren. "Come with me." The brunette hesitantly nodded, stepped down the stairs and reached to take his hand.

Eren felt slightly dizzy when he took the raven haired man's hand. Levi pulled him a little closer. The short man had to look a bit up to see Eren's face which the green eyed boy found cute even though this man seemed older than him. His name. Eren thought. "Name..." He couldn't finish the sentence for he was engrossed at this man's features.

"What?" Levi asked inquisitively with the deep voice Eren remembers.

"What should I call you?" he asked, green eyes focusing a little more.

A light smirk played on the short man's face. He reached his arms around the brunette's shoulders to pull him to eye level. "You can call me yours, Eren." Levi brushed his lips against Eren's as his hand reached out to hold the taller boy's cheek. Right before Levi was going in to kiss him softly, something jerked Eren awake.

"Eren!" A young man called out.

"Wait!" Eren gasped.

"Eren!" he heard his name called a second time, except this time it sounded like Armin. Everything froze and faded to a black, a new sight entering his blinking vision.

"EREN!" Mikasa's voice yelled out as she hit him lightly upside the head. He jerked up almost immediately.

"Class is over." Armin said, entering Eren's peripheral vision. The classroom was empty and it was raining outside. A dream? Eren thought. "You were mumbling in your sleep and wouldn't wake up, I was about to call a teacher!". The blonde continued.

"How long?" He asked, his voice sounding dry.

"About ten minutes." Mikasa stated. Eren rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and wiped the small amount of drool around his mouth and on his desk with his shirt sleeve. The brunette felt confused for a few seconds, as his train of thought ran back to that dream and the memories correlated.

That dream."Damn it!" Eren slammed his fist suddenly onto the table, causing his two friends to jump at the loud noise. He ignored their reactions and stood up _. I thought of him again!_

"E-Eren? Are you ok?", the blue eyed blonde boy cautiously touched his friend's shoulder. Eren looked at him and cooled off a bit.

"I'm...I'm hungry." He concluded. "Let's go get something to eat.". He suggested and sped out of the classroom. The two followed him hesitantly.

"You feeling OK Eren?" Mikasa inquired as she grabbed her shoes and umbrella from her locker.

"Bad weather makes me hungry," He said simply. "Panera?" He suggests.

Armin lit up at the idea."I've been sort of craving Panera to be honest." He smiled.

Eren nodded, "It's settled then."

"It's starting to rain kind of hard." Mikasa said, glancing out of the large window in the warm restaurant.

"I should get going soon, I haven't started that writing for kanji." The green eyed boy said as he scooped the last of his soup.

"Ah, I'll come with you." Mikasa stood but Eren stopped her.

"Hey now don't leave Armin alone, I'll be fine." He assured with a light tap on her shoulder. She frowned slightly but sat back down.

"Be safe!" Armin gave him a slight wave. Eren nodded in acknowledgement before he picked up his umbrella and jogged out. The cold wind greeted his face with a few raindrops.

Eren shivered slightly, standing under the overhang outside the Panera. He opened the green umbrella in his hands and began to walk to his house. People rushed by him in a hurry to escape the wet flurry of the storm as it started increasing in force.

The brunette casually looked around the street until his eyes fell on a familiar someone. "You?" His words escaped his open mouth. The short man from the mall looked up from his phone, not too far away from Eren on the sidewalk.

There was a deafening silence through the rain. The minutes dragged on as they stared at each other until Eren's knit together more tightly. _It's him! The man who appeared in the dream!_

"What the fuck do you want, brat?" The short man abruptly said. Eren was taken aback by this. He didn't say anything like that in the dream. Then again... it was a dream. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He said, squinting slightly. Eren stood rigid. _The bathroom incident! He's going to remember me in such an embarrassing way!_ He realised.

"N-No I don't think you do." The brunette said awkwardly looking away with an uncomfortable smile.

The black haired man stepped toward him, pulling up his scarf and hood. As he left the shelter of the overhang he was under and went near the panicking teen, something sparked through his mind. "You're that bathroom brat." His eyes widened slightly with realization.

Eren jumped at the nickname he gave him. _Bathroom Brat?_ He thought. "W-What are you talking about?" The brunette tried stepping back away from the short man, but his hand shot out and latched onto Eren's hair. He pulled him down to eye level, making the green eyed boy flinch at the sudden movement.

"H-hey now! That ah- HURTS! What are you doing!?" Eren squirmed in pain as his umbrella fell to the ground beside him. The short man's onyx eyes analyzed every inch of the brunette's face.

"Oi, bathroom brat, what's your name?" He inquired coolly.

"Wh-what does it matter-OW OW JEAGER! EREN JEAGER ENOUGH DAMN IT!" Eren pried his hair out from the short man's tight grip. The green eyed boy stumbled back, panting slightly. _What an asshole!_

"Geez, what is with doing that to a random stranger-" Eren began, arms crossed.

"-that fell backwards into a bathroom after being caught staring at me." Levi interjected. The brunette's face flushed red, the drizzle not affecting the heat rising to his cheeks. He noticed?

With eyes wide, Eren started asking with a nervous smile, "How did you-"

"I've had plenty of people fancy me, I suppose. What, are you also here to confess your love?" The black haired man said rather arrogantly. "I'm impressed. It takes some people a while to build up the courage."

Eren's annoyance rose up as he faced the man. "NOW LISTEN H-HERE YOU, THERE IS N-NO WAY IM GAY FOR YOU!" He yelled, grinding his teeth. In the back of his mind, he knew he was lying.

The black haired man's eyes sharpened with an interest. "How very defensive of you, all of a sudden." He says, his blank expression staying as such. "Then, please indulge to me as to why you were staring at me."

Eren stiffened and paled slightly. "W-Well..." He desperately searched the man's appearance for an excuse. "Y-you have a nice build?!" The brunette sputtered out. _Nice build? What the fuck?_

"What type of pervert are you? Do you think you can lure me in to rape me or something?" The short man's lip curled in disgust.

Eren felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "N-No th-that's not what I meant." He desperately said as he grabbed the man's shoulder.

He shrugged the hand off. "Hands off. I don't know where they've been." Eren's eyebrow twitched. _Come on now...this guy's just ridiculous_.

A car then drove up beside them. "Hey Levi- oh, another confession? Should I wait?" A woman with glasses and brown hair poked her head out.

"WHY DO PEOPLE ASSUME THIS?!" Eren yelled out. "I'm out of here." He huffed, a light blush remained on his cheeks. _Is that his friend?_ _Wait I don't care about this fucker. I pray I never see this asshole again!_ He stormed off.

The two people that were left behind watched him leave. "You're such a heartbreaker, shorty~" Hanji sighed.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Levi said with a slight edge in his voice as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Geez, you seem quite riled up after that small encounter." She laughed and drove off in the rain.

Eren opened the door to the one room apartment. "Home at last." He sighed. The brown haired boy threw down his umbrella and kicked off his shoes. He took off the wet coat and hung it up by the door.

His second meeting with Levi was still fresh in his mind. He's more of a jerk than Eren had expected. _Well,whatever, it's OK for another man to respect another's build! It's manly! Nothing gay!_ _It's a one time thing!_ Eren thought confidently.

It wasn't.

AUTHOR'S/EDITOR'S NOTE (AE/n)~

I finished this early do I get a prize pls.~Lemon

Wow, this was a fun chapter to edit. Sorry for it being a little late, i didnt start editing until earlier today. Whoops haha.~Neko

Fricken editors these days [

~Lemon


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Cold_.

That's what went through Levi's head as he shivered slightly in the doctor's office. "Ah, Mr. Levi Ackerman, the doctor is ready for your checkup." A nurse emerged from a door beside the sign in desk.

The short handsome man slowly stood up with a low sigh and followed the nurse who had went slightly ahead. She weighed, measured him, checked his pressure, all the normal protocols before a doctor would see him. He was then seated in a small room.

"Doctor Jeager will be here very soon." The nurse said and left. 5 minutes later, a long haired tired man with small, round-rimmed glasses enter the room. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw Levi.

"Haven't seen you around lately, how has it been?" He said, sitting on a swivel stool near his desk.

The Ackerman sat quietly until he opened his mouth to speak. "Struggling a bit." He said simply, crossing his legs and avoiding the gaze of the doctor. Dr. Jeager leaned back and stroked his stubble looking at Levi thoughtfully.

"Well my break is scheduled after this, why don't you tell me the details over some coffee." He said with a light smile.

"I'm trying to save money at the moment. Another time." Levi said with a cool tone.

"It's on me then." The doctor said triumphantly.

The black haired man sipped at the burning hot coffee, ignoring its heat and eyed his doctor suspiciously. "Now tell me what has been going on with you?" Dr. Jeager said, crossing his arms and setting them on the table.

"Since when did you become my therapist?" Levi said, leaning back and crossing his legs. The doctor smiled lightly.

"Since you got into a tight spot." The short man shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Come on Levi, I've known you for too long for you to be able to trick me with a front like you do, you're like a son to me." He said in a very parental voice.

The short man thought, then sighed. "I'm broke and...l-lost my job so I'm getting behind on student loans for college." He said heavily, looking down at the tiled cafe floor. "I wont be able to afford an apartment soon enough."

"It must have been rough living on your own for so long..." The doctor remarked sympathetically. "How about this, you can live with us for a bit untill you get back on your feet. It's only been me and Eren for a while and we have had an extra, unused room forever. What do you say?"

"I don't want to cause you trouble." Levi said lamely, taking a swig of his coffee.

"No trouble will be caused." Dr. Jeager assured. Levi eyed him thoughtfully, considering it a bit before he gave in to the doctor.

"Fine." He said with a heavy sigh.

Eren heard the knob on the front door turn from the couch. _Dad's back._ He thought. The brunette leaned over the couch to peak into the hallway, seeing the silhouette of his dad enter with a briefcase.

"Im home!" Eren's father called into the house.

"Welcome back!" Eren greeted back.

The young Jeagar watched as his father stepped into the kitchen, before returning his attention to the TV.

"Anything new happen?" He asked his father, surfing the channels. The older man laid the case on the dining room table. "Someone is going to be staying in that extra room we have, go clean it up."

The green eyed boy jumped up and jogged into the kitchen. "A housemate? Why, did you rent the room out?"

"No, just someone who is in a tight spot and needs some help for a while, hurry and go freshen it up." He pressed his son. Eren rolled his eyes, but dragged himself around the corner and down the hall to the empty room to began his work.

Levi followed the directions Dr. Jeager gave him. He drove through twisting corners and over speed bumps until he reached the section of neighborhood where the house waited. His lip lifted when he saw how messy the front lawn was as he got out of his small car.

He stood in front of a white painted home with a classic Japanese style sliding door. The black haired man rapped his fist on the door a few times after he was done looking around. Levi could hear padded feet approach rather heavily before the door slid open.

"Yes?-" A familiar green eyed brunette started to greet him. They both froze in shock and surprise. A rush of a memory pushed into Levi's brain.

 _"Wait, you said your son was living with you? What was his name again?" The short man stirred his coffee as he asked._

 _The older brunette nodded._ " **E** ** _ren_**."

 _No_ _wonder the name was so familiar. So it's this brat._ Levi thought. On the other hand the younger brunette was left speechless.

"WHAT-" He was immediately cut off as his father pulled him back by the arm roughly.

"Ah it seems you two have already met, let yourself in Levi."

"I think I'll pass now." The short man said, quickly turning around. Dr. Jeagar was too fast and as Levi turned away, he grabbed him and pulled hik inside.

"Would you like tea?" The older man asked as he escorted Levi to the couch and sat down across from him on the love seat.

"No, I'll be leaving soon." Levi said back with spite in his voice.

"Eren, come sit over here." The doctor said, completely ignoring him and serving him a cup. The brunette hesitantly sat beside his father, watching the short, now grumpy looking man he considered to be handsome.

"Thank you for your offer but I must leave now." Levi said as he turned his blank expression towards the doctor.

"Why?" Dr. Jeager asked, confused.

"Your son is in love with me." He said while displaying a small amount of emotion. The older man was left rather stunned as he tried to process what Levi had just said.

Eren immediately jumped up off the love seat as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. "YOU KNOW IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" He yelled in anger and embarrassment, accidentally bumping the coffee table spilling the Ackerman's tea.

"Oh. Well the more you both will get along then. Eren, show Levi to his room." Eren's father said quietly and swiftly left the room.

"DAD PLEASE ITS NOT LIKE THAT-" The green eyed boy desperately called out, but there was a quiet close of the door as the doctor disappeared into his room. A moment of silence fell between the two boys. "You! What is with you and how the hell did you end up living with me?!"

"It's creepy isn't it? You I mean." Levi cleaned up the mess on the table swiftly, out of habit.

The brunette has already almost had it with this man. _L_ _ove, how could I mistake all of those thoughts for that?_ _No._ _My brain was definitely reminding me about him because of those encounters with him. And showing how much of an asshole he is._ _And how much I hated him._

 **A/n LEMON HERE HAHA IM sOrRy I lost my phone and got bad grades ripperoni but I'm pretty steady now so sorry this chapter was a few days late, in fact, I'm super tired RN wrapping this up kml**

 **Neko here!~ Please dont expect this to be a recurring thing. We will resume posting on out normal schedule! Thank you so much for understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oi, clean your fucking room." Levi ordered as he passed Eren's room with a basket full of neatly folded laundry.

"Stop bossing me around." The brunette mumbled back. The short man turned around almost immediately after hearing the murmur.

Levi simply gave him a sharp glare and a click of his tongue before heading back to his room. After Levi's door closed, Eren took a huge step out of his room, groaning and throwing his head back toward the ceiling.

"Saint Maria have mercy." He sighed after roughly planting his forehead onto the wall. It's only been 2 days and the Jeager was already tired of this short angry man bossing him around. "You should respect those older than you, brat." That man had said earlier to him. He isn't even that old!

The brunette gritted his teeth before stomping out of the hallway to the living room. It was Saturday and he didn't have a way to get away from the annoying houseguest except for kickboxing in the afternoon. It's 10:00 am at the moment. He hadn't went to practice for some time.

Eren looked to his side to see Levi lying back with the remote in his hand on the couch after hearing him fall onto it. "Hey now, isn't it my turn to watch the TV?" The brunette said, trying to suppress his annoyance.

"Not until you clean that room." Levi remarked cooly.

"You sound like my mom." Eren complained.

"If I was your mom and had known that I was pregnant with you, I would have aborted you." The raven haired man said spitfully. (OUCH)

"What the hell is your problem?!" The green eyed boy snapped, glaring at the short man.

Levi returned him with a dull gaze, his face depicting a clear annoyance. Eren closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. _Ok, ok calm down. He's naturally a prick, I just have to get used to it._ "Levi. Give me the remote."

Silence.

"Please?" Eren pleaded.

"No, thank you." The back haired man said sharply.

 **Snap.**

The brunette reached for a pillow, gripping it tightly before throwing it straight at the older man's face. Levi flinches slightly at the impact, shocked at the sudden attack until his eyebrows pull together, with narrowed eyes.

"Fucker." Levi grabbed the pillow that was thrown at him and tossed it straight at his assaulter's face. Eren got over it swiftly before charging at the smaller man with outstretched arms, grabbing his arms and pinning them above him.

"Get off!" The black haired man yelled, panting lightly.

"Remote!" Eren shot back.

"No way!" Levi pulled himself up with pure strength, putting his leg below the Jeager's taller stature and kicking him in the stomach. The brunette's grip loosened and the black haired man took the chance to scramble away.

"For a midget, you're fucking strong." Eren coughed out.

The shorter man's eyebrow twitched. "Stop fucking calling me short!" Levi launched another pillow square in the younger boy's face. The two boys scrambled over each other and wrestled for a while until Eren was caught in an an arm lock.

"GIVE, GIVE! I GIVE!" The brunette cried, tapping the couch furiously.

"That's what I thought brat. Now look what you've caused, we have to clean all of this up." Levi clicked his tongue and sighed before starting to pick everything up.

"Huh? I thought you'd just leave all of this to me." The brunette got up heavily.

"Is that what you want?" Levi said.

"No, no thank you for staying to help." Eren affirmed.

The two put blankets and pillows back in their place before flopping onto the couch. "Did you clean your room?" The Ackerman said slouching and turning on the TV.

"No, would the prospect of food get you off the subject?" The green eyed boy said rather lazily.

The black haired man pondered this before nodding. "Better be good" He remarked.

A couple hours pass after Eren made Levi some eggs when he realizes that he should check the time. He lifted his phone to see 12:48pm. The brunette jumped up immediately. His training started at 1 o'clock and the gym was a far way off. He swore that he'd run to the gym every time he went to practice.

"Hey Levi, I'm going to need to go-" He cut himself off after his eyes fell across Levi. He was asleep. The green eyed boy gently grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders and laid him on his side before pulling a blanket over him. Eren wasn't sure what was going through his mind but after covering him, he grabbed his shoes and jacket as he headed out the front door.

Yet, shortly after the door closed, Levi's eyes fluttered open.

 **(A/N) Haha! It's not late this time! But short, and cliffhangers! Yes!**

 **-Lemon**

 **(E/N) I hope this chapter turned out alright, and that you enjoyed! Happy Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Levi quietly followed after Eren through the silent and desolate neighborhood. He wasn't sure what was causing him to do this but he just followed his natural curiosity.

 _Where is he going?_ The short man pondered, hesitantly following as the taller man in front of him turned a corner.

He could hear the increasing sound of waves crashing, as he continued following the brunette. Levi hadn't realized how near they were to the shoreline.

His focus returned to Eren, who had stopped in front of a red brick; two story building. The brunette looked left and right before opening the door, a soft jingle followed.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and slowly approached the door, looking up to see an old battered wooden sign above it. The sign was adorned with a fist engraved behind bold words stating; **LEONHART'S TRAINING IN SELF DEFENSE KICKBOXING est.** **1991'**.

He almost peeked inside the landscape shaped window before stopping himself. _What am I, a stalker?_ He thought as he sighed to himself and clicked his tongue. Levi turned around and was about to return back the way he came before a heavy realization hit him. "Where the fuck am I?" He said softly while looking to find any recognizable landmarks.

Levi was annoyed and tired. The black haired man had taken refuge in a cafe for a few hours before returning to the gym. And since he was a very intelligent man, he followed after Eren without bringing his phone.

 _Good job Levi._ He though annoyingly. The short man leaned on the wall near the entrance to the gym. About 20 minutes later the door swung open and Levi looked up from where he had decided to sit.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Annie!" Eren called out as he exited. The brunette panted slightly before turning and walking past Levi. If the black haired man hadn't called out, Eren would have kept walking.

"Hey." The short man dully called out before standing up. The green eyed boy spun around and tensed up before realizing who it was.

"L-Levi?" He asked questioningly.

"No, it's your dad." Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren didn't quite appreciate his sarcastic remark. He furrowed his eyebrows at Levi. "What are you doing here?" The brunette relaxed more.

Levi took a few steps toward him. "Got lost." He said bluntly.

"W-what, how?" Eren stammered nervously.

"Stop asking so many questions, let's get back." Levi remarked, annoyed.

"Did you follow me?" The brunette asked pointedly.

Levi brushed off the accusation. "No, that'd be a waste of my time." The brunette felt slightly annoyed at this but shrugged it off. They began walking in tense silence, but Levi didn't feel like he couldn't say something. "You kick-box?" He inquired, curiously.

The green eyed boy hesitated to answer, as it was a rather personal subject. "Yeah." He finally said. The short man eyed him as he walked by his side before returning his gaze to the concrete.

"You don't seem very strong." Levi recalled how easy it was to pin him earlier today. The brunette cringed at the remark, remembering the wrestling match they had had before.

"I haven't gone in a while that's why." Eren murmured softly. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Is that an excuse for being so weak, or did something happen?" Levi involuntarily softened his voice at the end of his sentience. He didn't mind it because he did not want to seem rude if something personal had happened.

"My mother..." The green eyed boy began saying, before walking much slower and coming to a complete stop. Levi felt some sympathy rise to his chest but he did not allow a single muscle in his face to move as he looked toward the taller boy. "She was murdered r-right before my eyes" Eren shuddered, pain in his voice as the image returned to the brunette's mind.

"It's alright." Levi turned away from the brunette to start walking again before he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. The black haired man immediately turned around, eyes widened slightly.

The green eyed boy was shocked at himself, eyes lined with unspilt tears but his expression, one of surprise. "S-Sorry." He said before reluctantly letting go, cheeks reddened slightly. He rubbed his eyes roughly.

It was starting to get dark already and there weren't many people out besides a few people walking on a pathway through the park besides them. Levi pursed his lips, glancing around before sighing. "You don't have to tell me the whole story now, let's just go because it's getting dark."

He turned around to face ahead and started to walk away. Eren sniffed, then jogged up beside him so he could lead Levi back to his house. "I'll tell you on the way then." The brunette saud simply.

"I told you that you didn't have to." The short man said.

"Let me, please." The emerald eyed boy insisted, his voice still lightly laced with grief. Levi furrowed his eyebrows before blinking slowly with a sigh. When the black haired man kept silent, he took it as a signal for him to continue.

"My mom first signed me up for kickboxing in my last year of middle school." The brunette began rather heavily, "I had anger issues and not even therapy worked, so she thought that it would be good to let out my anger some other way. My dad had thought that she was promoting violence by signing me up for kickboxing. He was kind of against the idea." He said with a light laugh.

"It actually helped quite a bit. She would usually drop in on sparring day and rooted for me, but she scolded me if I wasn't being careful and ended up hurting myself. After she died, I couldn't bring myself to come on sparring days. Soon enough, I didn't go at all. I went back to my old habits of getting angry almost right away."

He sighed. "My friends encouraged me to start doing it again, and I did. Yet, when i did, I would get so distracted that I didn't even know what I was doing. I still don't go to the sparring days, because the first time I did in a while, it was" the brunette paused slightly, "quieter than I remembered." His voice cracked slightly at the end.

The two boys proceeded to walk in silence, Eren's face staring down at the concrete. "I won't ask how she died" he said stiffly, staring ahead, "i'm very sorry for your loss." Levi was frowning softly after saying this.

Eren glanced up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Wow, it is such an honor for Lord Levi to spare his emotion for me, I am truly grateful." He said, his voice kind of raspy.

"Shut up." Levi felt his cheeks burn slightly. He almost stopped walking at his reaction. _I blushed? I never blush. This is ridiculous._ He thought.

"Really, thank you. I can tell you mean it." Eren said, looking over at Levi. The heat grew larger in the short man's cheeks and he bit the inside of his lip, trying to force it down.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, you still haven't cleaned your fucking room." Levi said, quickly pacing ahead.

"Hey, wait up! You don't even know the way back!"

 **A/N :coughs grossly: Tissues pls. Lots of writing, plot thickens :more gross coughing:**

 **E/N Yo! Sorry its slightly late, we got it in as fast as we could. Mrs. author over here is sick as a dog so she isn't 100%. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
